Talk:Emma Watson
Shouldn't this page only be on Wikipedia? It is clearly a copy and can be easily hotlinked back to the main site. Besides, this person didn't actually appear in any of the books and only is the actor of a character, and they are not an actual character themselves. 69.81.178.253 00:34, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Even if she is the actor of a character, not a real one, she still has something to do with Harry Potter, and this what are wiki is about. Ferbot 14:27, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Scandles Shouldn't there be a section on this page, which explains or gives info on some of the related scandles to her? There are a lot of pictures of her with, lets say, not enough clothes on, but some may be photoshoped images. I'm not saying display these reveiling images but just show how the poporatsi have stired things up. You know a kind of thing to tell fans that she's got dignity and that the fake pictures of her on various sites are fakes and not actually real. Just a thoguht. Regards, the parkster I think someone should definitely add a "Scandals" section, which could include the paparazzi pics, not visually, but as a mention.--[[User:Timbira|'Timbira']] (''Luna Lovegood'') 05:16, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Trust me, they are ALL photoshopped. 19:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I think this falls under the category of "Don't go there". If some huge media eruption occurs, then that's one thing. Otherwise, it's not appropriate. It is not unique for there to be fakes out there of Emma. There are fakes of everybody. I came across one of Alan Rickman (as Snape) awhile back that made me want to drink turpentine. 23skidoo 01:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No, definetly not. No way you should put a section like that. Most of the pictures of her with not enough clothes on are, like you said, photoshopped and the other ones that are real were taken by paparazzis without her knowing like most of the paparazzis do so you never knew where they put the cameras to take the pictures but trust me there aren't any "bad" pictures of her. Why did she want to do that? Why was Emma considering quiting for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows?--Bella Goth 18:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth Main Image Change I think, and I don't care WHATEVER picture it is, that the main image HAS to be changed. That is NOT the Emma Watson I know and love, and we should use another. Here are my ideas. Ferbot 13:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL I know dude right. There are loads of pictures of Emma Watson out there that show the true, beautiful Emma Watson that we know from the Harry Potter series but yet they pick the ugliest picture of her to put it. EmmaWatson2010NewHair.png|Current Image PT-Shirt-and-mini-skirt.jpg|Image 1 Emma-watson1g.jpg|Image 2 Emma-Watson_l.jpg|Image 3 Support Current Image Image 1 Image 2 #Secret agent clank #Mochlum #'C.Syde' Image 3 George Craig the information on george craig is wrong, she did date him. kissing pictures came to light about a year after their relationship. http://watsonuncensored.blogspot.com/2011/07/pictures-of-emma-watson-and-george.html :Those pictures are clrealy fake. You could see that Emma's body was just put on top of that other dude's body. They have just been edited horribly. The noobiest Photoshop user could tell that they are so fake. Look at the picture where they "kiss" and you will see that the lips are not even together. They are put on top of each other using Photoshop. Gosh! Can't you guys just leave the girl alone? Everyday there is a new fake picture of Emma kissing some wierdo or Emma "nude" or Emma in some thin Bikini or Emma doing some other inappropriate business that shouldn't be mentioned on this site. JUST GIVE HER A BREAK! 22:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Emma Watson a Frenchwoman? Emma Watson a French-born English actress? Why that? Only because she is born in Paris, France? Although when she has a french relative does that make her herself a Frenchwoman? Which nationality does she have? Does she really belong in the category of the french actors (real-world)? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Bonnie Wright, Evanna Lynch or Emma Watson? I don't know why but I've always had a slight distaste for Emma Watson due to the overwhelming popularity she has among the fans. After the first and second film had been finished, she started to seem over-confident and she seems so full of herself. I'm not sure whether she really is that conceited or if she just appears to be. But either way, I'm not as fond of her as I am with the stunning actresses Bonnie Wright and Evanna Lynch. I'm sure one day some people will realise that Emma isn't quite as marvellous as everyone thinks she is. I'm not exactly trying to put Emma down. But that's just how I see it. C.Syde (talk | contribs) 19:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Emma Watson bisexual or straight I've seen rumours of her being bisexual and I've even seen a picture of her kissing another girl. It's obvious that she isn't a lesbian, but are you sure that's she's actually straight? C.Syde (talk | contribs) 19:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Nationality Watson is listed as dual nationality, which was "English/French". An editor changed this to "British", which was reverted on the grounds of the previous version being correct. However, the editor had a point; England is not a nation but a country, one of the constituent countries of the nation of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Hence "English" is not a nationality, and neither is "Scottish" or "Welsh"; in all three cases, the nationality is "British". I have corrected the first half of the entry accordingly. — RobertATfm (talk) 20:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'd suggest something like "British (English)," "British (Welsh)," etc. to resolve this issue. That would allow us to accurately report the nationality of British actors while also identifying whether they are of English, Welsh, Scottish, or Northern Irish origin. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) This info might be important We should add that despite the fact she played Hermione in all films, she never voiced Hermione in any of the games.Kintobor (talk) 19:44, September 27, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor